


the president defanged and dethroned.

by MorningGlory21



Series: Dream SMP Poetry [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, and just e., just a poem exploring wilbur's VILLAINY and his descent into it, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: In the face of destruction, of morals crumbled,You quaver, you turn in on yourself -A lion defanged, a lion exiled from the pride,Alone in the wind, a sheet soaked in the storm.
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020468
Kudos: 18





	the president defanged and dethroned.

In the face of destruction, of morals crumbled,  
You quaver, you turn in on yourself -  
A lion defanged, a lion exiled from the pride,  
Alone in the wind, a sheet soaked in the storm.  
Forced into the ground with only a single soldier,  
Youth and words make a poor base to stand upon,  
And the inaction seems to make you sick.

In the face of a storm that rails against you,  
That screams in your heart and screams from your lips,  
This storm will never pass and you come to realize -  
This storm will never pass because you are the eye of it.  
And it’s only you, and your single soldier,  
Mercenaries can never be trusted,  
Except for how far you can pay them -  
Not to speak of the chaos they want to birth.

You turn inwards, your gums bleeding,  
Defanged, you have to make your own now.

You turn inwards, the storm flaying you alive,  
Bleeding, you can only feel the heat.

Your world is imploding, you’re turning inwards -  
The Gods are only on your side in your final moments.

In the face of destruction, of morals crumbled,  
You quaver, you turn in on yourself -  
You forget the one who followed you,  
Except to pull at his own fangs  
That still serve some use -  
If only you can handle them with care.


End file.
